The undergarments on the market today are long and rectangular and include padding or other materials sandwiched between an inner lining and a waterproof fabric. The garment may include narrow elastic ruffles and a button hole on each corner for two elastic straps. This garment construction is alright but it does not conform to the curves of the body to provide a better fit. In contrast the present undergarment is constructed to conform to the curves in the front and in the rear of the body. The present undergarment adds more width without adding additional bulk. The improvement in fit of the disclosed undergarment provides a better degree of security and also provides a better fit for the wearer.